Cicatrices
by Dianyan
Summary: Meg se encuentra preocupada por su pequeña hija, quien parece seguir los pasos de su padre, a la vez de que guarda un secreto que podría llenar su vida de más felicidad, o tal vez cargarla de más preocupaciones por sus seres amados.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia surge de dos cosas principalmente: una de ellas es la escena inicial de Brave y la otra es la aparición de Hércules y Megara en la saga Kingdom Hearts. La preocupación de Meg también se extiende a su hija, quien ya da muestras de un fuerte temperamento desde temprana edad, la preocupación por los que ama ya se había visto en el videojuego de Kingdom, por eso me surgió la idea. Además que el carácter de Mérida bien podría encajar si ellos tuvieran una hija. Nada me pertenece, sólo uso a los personajes por diversión. Espero la disfruten.**

**Cicatrices**

Meg no podía creer que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que fuese liberada de la maldad de Hades por su querido Hércules. Afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, significó uno de los momentos más dolorosos por los que ambos tuvieron que pasar, ella se tragó su orgullo no únicamente para decirle que lo amaba, sino llegó al extremo de dar su vida por él. Tal como Hércules se lo prometió cuando estaba agonizante y débil, ella se iba a poner bien a pesar de la gravedad de sus heridas, y contra todo pronóstico así fue. Él no lo pensó dos veces para ofrecer su vida a cambio de la de ella haciendo un nuevo trato con Hades, teniendo que nadar a través del Río de la Muerte buscando el alma de su amada. Ahora, cinco años más tarde, parecía que la vida les recompensaba en creces por todo lo que tuvieron que sufrir, Meg no podía ser más feliz. Sin embargo, tenía un pequeño secreto que aún no le decía a Hércules y no pudiendo encontrar el momento adecuado para hablar con él todavía.

Meg estaba observando algunas aves que anidaban en un árbol, una de ellas alimentaba a sus crías que piaban de forma desesperada por algo de comida. Hércules decidió que era buena idea celebrar el cuarto cumpleaños de su hija Hebe en el campo, en un pequeño claro rodeado de árboles y flores que mostraban su verdor por la llegada de la primavera, él estaba seguro que a ella le encantaría el lugar. Inclusive los abuelos mortales de la pequeña hicieron un largo viaje para visitar a su nieta y celebrar con ella como una gran familia. Estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien tiraba repetidamente de su vestido, miró hacia abajo y vio a su personita especial.

- "¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Ven! ¡El tío Phil ya trae mi pastel!"- dijo la niña con su alborotado cabello pelirrojo cubriéndole el rostro, sus ojos violetas miraban a su madre suplicando su atención.

- "Ya voy cariño"- Meg cargó a su hija para llevarla de vuelta con su padre, sus abuelos y su tío sátiro.

- "Mira mamá, el pájaro le está dando gusanos al polluelo ¡qué asco!"- dijo la niña mientras señalaba el nido con las aves que Meg había estado viendo desde hace buen rato.

- "Las madres tienen diferentes maneras de cuidar a sus hijos, ella le pide que coman gusanos a sus polluelos tal como yo te pido es que te comas tus verduras amor."- Meg dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a su linda Hebe.

La niña se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, parecía que estaba pensando en algo.

- "Creo que podría comer gusanos si tienen mejor sabor que el brócoli."- dijo la niña con una enorme sonrisa llena de picardía en su rostro.

Meg dio un suspiro ante la respuesta de su hija.

- "No era a eso a lo que me refería cariño. Vamos ya, tu padre nos espera."

* * *

Hércules debía admitir que Meg se veía hermosa cada vez que cargaba a su hija, nunca se cansaba de decir que tenía dos bellas chicas a quienes amaba con locura. Todos mencionaban el gran parecido que su hija tenía con él, pero Hércules estaba seguro que con el pasar de los años, Hebe heredaría la gran belleza de su madre. Por ahora el rostro regordete de su pequeña lo enternecía todos los días.

- "¿Oye papi? ¿A qué saben los gusanos? ¿saben mejor que el brócoli?"- la niña preguntó de forma inocente a su padre.

- "¿Qué? ¿de qué está hablando ahora?"- dijo Hércules soltando una ligera risa, a Hebe se le ocurrían cosas bastante extrañas muy a menudo, así que ya nada le sorprendía de su pequeña hija.

- "Parece que ahora quiero volverse pájaro o algo así ¿no es así cielo?"- Meg frotó su nariz contra la de Hebe.

- "Si eso evita que vuelva a comer brócoli, entonces le diré a mi abuelito Zeus que quiero ser uno ¿él podría volverme pájaro papá?"- la niña saltaba de una idea loca a otra.

- "No creo que él quiera convertir en pájaro a su propia nieta, mi pequeña ¿pero sabes qué?"- Hércules se acercó a ella decirle algo secreto.

- "¿Qué es papá?"

- "Hoy es tu cumpleaños, así que ni siquiera mamá puede hacerte comer brócoli hoy."

La niña dio un brinco de alegría a los brazos de su padre.

- "¿Así que yo soy la mala por querer que mi hija crezca sana? Muy gracioso fortachón."-

- "¡Vamos Meg! Deja que se divierta por hoy, es su cumpleaños ¿y qué es lo que quiere mi pequeña en su cumpleaños?"

- "¡Comer mucho pastel!"

- "¡Exacto! ¡Vamos! Tienes que apagar esas velas."

- "Ustedes dos no tienen remedio, es tu vivo reflejo cariño."- Meg se acercó para besar la mejilla de su marido suavemente.

* * *

Hebe sopló tan fuerte como sus pequeños pulmones se lo permitieron para apagar las cuatro velas de su pastel de cumpleaños.

- "Esos pulmones necesitan fortalecerse, no estaría mal si me dejaran entrenarla un poco. Se las devolvería hecha un roble."- dijo Phil a Hércules y Megara refiriéndose a la niña.

- "No vas a hacerle eso a mi pequeña, sólo tiene cuatro años Phil, además ella ya es lo suficientemente fuerte ¿verdad cariño?"

- "¡Claro que sí mami!"- Hebe repartió de su pastel a sus abuelos, quienes le trajeron todo tipo de regalos, ropa y juguetes principalmente.

- "Phil, tal vez no sea fuerte como Hércules, eso está claro, pero estoy segura que tarde o temprano sacará algunas cualidades que la hagan única. Si no es una gran fuerza, pueden ser otras cosas."- comentó Alcmena mientras limpiaba la mejilla llena de crema de su nieta.

Hebe nació sin ningún tipo de poder, de hecho Hércules estaba agradecido por eso, Meg no tendría que lidiar con dos personas con super fuerza al tener que limpiar todos los destrozos de la casa. O aún peor, que ella sufriera el rechazo que él vivió cuando fue niño, eso le dolería aún más. Al hablar con su padre, Zeus, él le advirtió que si bien no todos los dioses tienen una fuerza sobrehumana, tarde o temprano mostraran alguna habilidad en específico, podía ser que Hebe la mostrara algún día por ser descendiente de dioses, pero también estaba el otro 50% de posibilidades que creciera como una niña totalmente normal. El tiempo determinaría qué sería de su hija, mientras tanto Meg y él la amarían y educarían lo mejor posible.

- "¿Te gustan tus regalos Hebe?"- preguntó Anfitrión.

- "¡Me encantan abuelito! Pero… ¿tío phil? ¿cómo se juegan estas cosas? ¿qué son?"

- "Son pesas, estás demasiado enclenque niña y recuerda que no son juguetes. Son para fortalecer tus brazos."- era obvio que Phil no tenía ninguna experiencia con niños, así que siempre le hablaba a Hebe como si fuera otro de sus candidatos a héroe, sin embargo ella le tenía un gran cariño, pues muchas veces Meg y Hércules lo veían como su niñera personal.

- "Será mejor que las guarde, aún eres muy pequeña para usar pesas."- Meg trataba de ser paciente con Phil y sus extraños obsequios.

- "Ve el lado amable amor, el año pasado le regaló una catapulta. Yo creo que está mejorando."

- "Parece extraño, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, cariño."

Meg también le dio un regalo especial a su hija, aunque ella decidió mostrárselo antes que todos. Era un potrillo que contaba con unas cuantas semanas de nacido, ella con el tiempo aprendería a montarlo y cabalgar por los bosques. Meg quería que su pequeña se sintiera libre de ir a donde quisiera, había aprendido que la libertad era algo valioso y preciado para cualquiera. La niña estaba emocionada en cuanto vio a su nuevo amigo e hizo todo su esfuero para buscarle un nombre adecuado, sin embargo al final decidió pensarlo un poco más. Tenía que elegir el nombre perfecto. El pequeño no tenía alas como Pegaso, pero aún así le encantó.

Hércules también le dio su regalo y en cuanto terminó de abrirlo, los enormes ojos violeta de su hija se iluminaron de alegría.

- "¿En serio es para mí papá? ¿Me enseñarás a usarlo?"- Hebe sostenía un pequeño arco en sus manos, justo a su medida.

- "Sabía que te gustaría mi niña, lo mandé hacer especialmente para ti y por supuesto que te enseñaré cómo debes usarlo. Ven vamos."- Hércules tomó a su linda Hebe y la llevó a practicar contra un árbol.

Meg los siguió preocupada y en cuanto tuvo cerca a su marido, le susurró al oído:

- "¿En serio? ¿un arco? ¡Tiene cuatro años! Es casi una bebé."

- "Es de juguete, no se hará daño."

Hebe lanzó unas cuantas flechas tratando de darle al árbol, al ver que no lo hacía con suficiente fuerza, tensó la siguiente un poco más.

- "¡Papá iré a buscar la flecha! Creo que la lancé muy lejos."

- "No tardes cariño"- dijo Meg a su hija mientras seguía hablando con su marido. Le gustaba que su Hércules fuese tan cercano y amoroso con Hebe, pero había algo que siempre le preocupaba ¿y si Hebe seguía los pasos de su padre? ¿Si se enfrentaba a monstruos, catástrofes y todo tipo de peligros? Aún recordaba la angustia que sintió cuando pensó que Hércules moriría al enfrentarse al Cíclope tras haber perdido su fuerza, o cuando un día antes de su boda tuvo que enfrentar a una bestia que azotaba un pueblo, o estando embarazada rogaba a los dioses que no le ocurriera nada en sus múltiples trabajos. Ella lo amaba por encima de todo, sólo deseaba verlo en casa sano y salvo.

Cuando nació Hebe, se sintió aliviada de que los dioses le hubiesen enviado una hija, creyó que por ser chica no estaría destinada a enfrentar los peligro como su padre, sin embargo los gustos de Hebe parecían sugerir todo lo contrario y Hércules la alentaba día con día.

- "Te prometo que todo estará bien Meg, tú sabes que nunca dejaría que les pasara algo a ti o a ella. Ustedes son mi vida."- Hércules tomó el rostro de su esposa entre sus manos de forma delicada.

- "Está bien, será mejor que vaya a buscarla, se está haciendo tarde. Tal vez perdió su flecha"- Meg dio un suspiro y beso a su marido. Él mientras tanto se dirigió a sus padres para volver a casa.

* * *

- "¡Hebe! ¡Cariño! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Soy mamá!"- Meg comenzaba a preocuparse, no encontraba a su hija por ningún lado, de pronto escuchó su vocecita muy cerca.

- "¡No te tengo miedo monstruo!"- después de eso se oyó un rugido ensordecedor, Meg corrió en busca de su hija y la encontró con su arco y flecha apuntando a una horrible bestia que nunca en su vida había visto. Era una especie de quimera, tenía el rostro de un hombre pero el cuerpo de un león para rematar con la cola de un escorpión. Hebe no se daba cuenta del peligro que corría.

El monstruo estaba a punto de atacar a su pequeña hija, la tomó tan rápido como pudo entre sus brazos y salió corriendo del bosque, gritó la ayuda de Hércules con todas sus fuerzas. Para su desgracia, tropezó y la bestia la tenía tanto a ella como a Hebe acorraladas. No había escapatoria.

* * *

Hércules escuchó un rugido que lo alertó, algo no estaba bien. Tomó a Pegaso para ir en búsqueda de Meg y Hebe, rogando a su padre Zeus que no les haya pasado algo malo. Vio que la bestia estaba punto de atacar a Meg, quien protegía con todo su cuerpo a Hebe para que no le pasara nada. Derrumbó a la bestia y eso la hizo enfurecer, enfocándose ahora en él.

- "Corre Meg, pongánse a salvo. Yo me encargaré"- Meg siguió su consejo, esperando que su amado esposo pudiera salir sano y salvo de esto. Hércules vio cómo se alejaban con alivio, sin embargo este momento de distracción fue aprovechado por la bestia y le dio un zarpazo en el rostro, algo de sangre le nublaba la vista ahora.

Llevó a la extraña quimera lejos de su familia y se enfrentó a ella sin mucho esfuerzo, clavando su espada en el pecho, justo en el corazón, lo que ocasionó su rápida muerte. Tocó su ceja manchada de sangre, no era una herida grave aunque iba a dejar una buena cicatriz.

* * *

Meg limpiaba la herida de su esposo, quien descansaba ya en los aposentos de su casa, poniendo un ungüento que haría que la herida cerrara en poco tiempo. Phil estaba intentando llevar a dormir a la niña sin mucho éxito, ella quería estar con su padre.

- "¿Te duele papi?"- Hebe intentaba tocar el rostro de su padre, estaba preocupada.

- "No es nada, mi cielo. No duele de verdad."

- "Te dejará una cicatriz"- dijo Meg con voz triste, había algo de lo que tenía que hablar con Hércules, pero no estaba segura de cuándo sería el momento oportuno para hacerlo.

- "¿En serio?"- Hebe no quitaba de su tierno rostro la preocupación que sentía por su papá.

- "Así es, dejará una cicatriz justo aquí"- dijo Herc señalando su ceja- "no debes preocuparte Hebe, las cicatrices simbolizan que has sido valiente ante las situaciones adversas y has sobrevivido, no tiene nada de malo tener una."

Hebe sonrió ante eso, las palabras de su padre la tranquilizaban. Sin embargo Meg no compartía la misma opinión.

- "Y sí ese monstruo le hubiera hecho la misma cicatriz a Hebe o a mí, le dirías lo mismo"- dijo ella con voz desganada.

La niña vio a su padre quien se quedó en silencio. Meg tenía razón, él estaría tan preocupado como ellas lo estaban por él, el orgullo por ver a una cicatriz sobre sus dos chicas más queridas no existiría, incluso sería un motivo de vergüenza para él saber que no pudo protegerlas.

- "Cariño ¿por qué no vas a dormir? Te aseguro que mañana estaré bien"- puso un beso sobre su frente y se fue con Phil.

El sátiro se dio cuenta que tenían algunas cosas de qué hablar, así se acercó a Hebe para convencerla de que era hora de despedirse.

- "Vamos Hebe, tus papás necesitan un momento a solas"- Phil tomó de la manó a la niña, esta vez no opuso resistencia.

Una vez quedaron únicamente ellos dos en sus aposentos, Hércules rompió el silencio.

- "Meg perdóname, a veces no me doy cuenta de mis palabras."

Meg se cubrió con las sábanas y se acomodó a su lado, preparándose para dormir.

- "No importa que tan fuerte seas, siempre que sales a enfrentarte a algún peligro yo temo por tu vida. Eres un mortal amor, y si eres un mortal es por mi causa. A veces tengo miedo de que Hebe decida el mismo camino que tú ¿qué clase de madre desea ver a sus hijos en peligro? Todo eso me asusta, no quiero perderte a ti ni a ella."

Hércules besó a su esposa en los labios de forma pausada, hoy pudo perderle no sólo a ella sino también a su pequeña.

- "Tú no eres la culpable de nada, eres mi motivo de vivir Meg. Bueno, en realidad tengo dos motivos, tú y Hebe, ya lo sabes, yo las protegeré a ambas con mi vida. Nunca temas por la seguridad de ella."

- "Pronto eso cambiará."

Hércules volteó a ver a su esposa algo confundido.

- "Tendrás que proteger a uno más, amor. Estoy embarazada. Tendremos un bebé."- Meg soltó unas cuantas lágrimas y abrazó a su esposo.

Hércules quedó boquiabierto ante eso. Lo único que pudo hacer fue dar un grito de alegría.

**Notas: El monstruo al que se enfrentan es una mantícora, puede variar la descripción algunas veces. No es de origen griego, sino persa. **

**Hebe en la mitología clásica, es hija de Zeus y Hera, y es diosa de la juventud. Quise llamarla así porque es como un pequeño retoño, siendo en la historia la más joven descendiente de los dioses. Es decir, me tomé mi libertad creativa xD**


	2. Las dudas de Hebe

**Las dudas de Hebe**

La pequeña Hebe no lograba comprender del todo las palabras y consejos que sus padres le dieron esa mañana mientras desayunaban.

- "¿Hebe cariño?"- la llamó Megara dulcemente.

- "¿Sí mami?"- ella contestó mientras jugaba de manera distraída con su comida: odiaba comer todos los días verduras. No eran divertidas.

- "¿Qué te parece la idea de tener un hermano o hermana?"

Esa idea le fascinaba ¡Por fin tendría a alguien que saliera a pasear al bosque con ella o que le enseñara cosas!

- "Suena divertido, quiero un hermano mayor con el cual poder jugar."

Hércules y Megara se vieron mutuamente, al parecer había unas cuantas cosas que explicarle a la pequeña.

- "No mi nena, tu madre y yo nos referíamos a un hermano menor."- Hércules trataba de esclarecer un poco la mente de su hija.

Hebe hizo una mueca de duda y al final se puso feliz, con un hermano menor ella sería quien le tendría que enseñar a jugar pero no le importaba.

- "También suena divertido ¡quiero uno!"- dijo la niña emocionada.

- "Pues al parecer pronto tendrás uno, en unos meses cariño."- comentó Meg mientras le sonreía a su marido.

- "¿En serio?"- la niña se puso de pie sobre su silla emocionada.

- "Así es, tú serás la hermana mayor ¿qué opinas?"

Hebe en su interior tenía muchas preguntas qué hacer a sus padre, y no iba a quedarse con las dudas.

- "¡Suena genial! ¿pero por qué en unos meses? Es mucho tiempo ¿puede ser mañana?"- la niña cuestionó a sus padres.

- "No puede ser así cariño."- las palabras de su padre la decepcionaron al grado de hacer su típico puchero de resignación, aunque eso no paró más preguntas curiosas.

- "¿Por qué?"

- "Porque los bebés suelen tardar algo de tiempo en llegar."- Herc sólo esperaba que su hija dejara de hacer tantas preguntas, poco a poco se estaba quedando sin respuestas.

- "¡Oh! Entonces… ¿de dónde vienes lo bebés? ¿Por qué se tardan tanto?"

- "Si amor, cuéntanos de dónde vienen los bebés."- dijo Meg mirándolo con sarcasmo, ella en verdad no quería ayudarlo en nada ante una situación tan embarazosa.

Tragó saliva, algo que hacía únicamente cuando estaba nervioso. Hebe tenía ese mismo efecto en él, al igual que su madre.

- "Bueno… lo bebés… los bebés vienen…. vienen de… un lugar… donde hay… muchos otros bebés que…."

- "¿Siempre eres tan elocuente?"- esa era una de las frase favoritas de Megara desde que se conocieron, y lo único que hacía era perder el habla aún más.

- "Los bebés vienen del vientre de mamá, crecen dentro hasta que están listos para nacer Hebe y eso tarda algunos meses."- Meg contestó sin vacilar.

Hebe se quedó viendo a su madre, el rostro de confusión de su hija le recordaba al de Herc. De repente, la niña estalló en risas.

- "¿Qué es tan gracioso Hebe?"

- "Porque es imposible que un bebé esté dentro de ti. Si no saben dónde queda el lugar de los bebés, no importa. Le preguntaré a mi abuelito Zeus, él puede buscarlo y decirme dónde está mi futuro hermanito."- Hebe dijo esas palabras con determinación, al parecer ella estaba dispuesta a conocer la verdad.

- "Muy bien… como quieras cariño."- Meg parecía algo incrédula. Le dijo la verdad, por lo visto era demasiado pequeña para dejar de lado sus fantasías infantiles, en otro momento le intentaría explicar, tal vez cuando creciera un poco más.

- "Ahora a quien pondrá nervioso será a mi padre, perfecto."- Hércules habló después de la bochornosa pregunta sin responder.

Meg negó con la cabeza, Her nunca cambiaría después de todo. Ella aún tenía algunas cosas más que decirle a su pequeña.

- "Cuando nazca tú serás su ejemplo a seguir Hebe, además tendrás que cuidar de él o ella. Será tu deber como hermana mayor."

- "¿Y cómo se hace eso mamá? Nunca antes he sido la hermana mayor de nadie."- la carita de su hija se llenó de preocupación, ser una hermana mayor parecía algo complicado.

- "Lo sabrás cuando conozcas a tu futuro hermano ¿de acuerdo? Yo estoy segura que serás la mejor hermana del mundo, Hebe."

- "Estamos totalmente seguros de eso, mi pequeña. Y como serás una gran hermana, será mejor que termines toda tu comida, casi no has tocado el plato."- las palabras de su padre le hicieron bajar la vista ante lo que más detestaba: brócoli.

- "Pero papá, estoy llena… no quiero más o reventaré."

- "Cómelo o no habrá clase de arquería con Phil el día de hoy."

Eso fue suficiente para que la niña reconsiderara el comer sus vegetales, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas de voluntad para hacerlo.

* * *

Con el pasar de las semanas en el entrenamiento, Phil pudo darse cuenta que la pequeña tenía un gran potencial en la arquería, inclusive más que su propio padre. La niña era débil en otros aspectos, es decir, tenía la fuerza de alguien de su edad, pero poseía una vista que con el tiempo mejoraría si seguía practicando con la diana. Hebe ponía todo su empeño en cada práctica, así como iba aprendiendo a montar su caballo.

La llegada de su futuro hermano o hermana, tenía a la niña preocupada, pues temía no ser lo que sus padres esperaban de ella, o lo que su hermano necesitara de una hermana mayor. Su madre decía que tenía que cuidarlo y protegerlo, por ello era que ponía tanto empeño en la arquería. Ella no era fuerte como su padre, así que sus flechas y arco eran lo único que tenía para proteger a aquellos a quienes amaba, a pesar de que estos regalos de su padre por ahora no hicieran daño o asustaran a nadie.

* * *

- "¡Miren a quién tenemos aquí!

- "¡Abuelo!"- Hebe fue corriendo hacia la gran estatua que cobró vida por medio de un rayo.

- "Mi pequeña, qué grande estás. Creces muy rápido."

Zeus tomó delicadamente a su diminuta nieta. Hebe no se asustaba de la gigantesca estatua que le hablaba, estaba acostumbrada a ello gracias a su padre, quien desde que era una bebé la había llevado ante su abuelo para que la conociera.

- "Hola padre, he dejado pasar un tiempo, pero te traigo buenas noticias."- Hércules dijo a su padre emocionado.

- "¿Sabías que tendré un hermano, abuelo?". la niña lo dijo exaltada de alegría, con sus enormes ojos violeta viendo fijamente hacia su abuelo.

- "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡Seré abuelo nuevamente! ¡Qué maravilla!"-

Hebe le había robado las palabras de la boca a su padre sin proponérselo.

- "Creo que las buenas noticias ya te las ha dado tu nieta."

- "Debiste venir antes a decírmelo hijo."

"Si papá, debiste venir antes."

Hércules se cubrió el rostro por las palabras de su hija, era como una pequeña Meg sarcástica.

- "Lo siento padre, no quería dejar a Meg sola después de la noticia. Ella me dijo que estaba exagerando el asunto y… bueno… Hebe también quería verte. Tiene unas preguntas para ti."

- "¿En serio pequeña?"

- "Sí abuelo… la primera es ¿de dónde vienen los bebés?"

Esta pregunta Zeus no la esperaba, a su templo llegaban todo tipo de persona con diversas cuestiones bastante complicadas, pero lo que preguntaba su nieta sin duda alguna estaba fuera de lo común. Se acercó a su hijo para decirle en voz baja:

- "¿No se supone que esto les corresponde a ustedes?"

- "Ella insistió en que fueras tú, Meg y yo tratamos de explicarle pero no nos creyó.". le dijo a su padre casi susurrando.

Zeus dio un suspiro y volvió para hablar con su nieta.

- "Nena, esas cosas le corresponden a tus padres. Ellos seguramente ya te hablaron con la verdad."

- "¿En serio? ¡Ou!"- entonces lo que le había dicho su madre era verdad, eso no dejaba de ser increíble ¿pero cómo fue que su hermano llegó allí? Dejó esa duda de lado e inicio con otra.

- "También quería saber cómo puedo ser una buena hermana ¿cómo puedo proteger a mi hermanito si yo no soy tan fuerte como papá?"

Esa pregunta lo llenó de felicidad, era bueno ver que su nieta fuese tan considerada.

- "Para proteger a quienes amas no necesitas de la fuerza Hebe, puedes hacerlo sin ella."

Hebe no lograba comprender las palabras de su abuelo y tampoco las de sus padres. Todo era tan confuso ahora que se convertiría en hermana.

- "Sé que ahora lo que te decimos parece incomprensible, pero verás que cuando llegué tu hermanito bastará con que lo quieras y cuides, eso será a tu manera. Todos tenemos diversas formas de proteger a quienes amamos, tú encontrarás la tuya."

Hércules comprendía todo a lo que se refería su padre, su hija probablemente no tenía la menor idea, él se encargaría de guiarla por un buen camino obviamente, pero todo lo demás dependería únicamente de ella.

Se escuchó el ligero sonido del suspiro de Hebe, al parecer se rendía por ahora con sus preguntas.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el inframundo…

- "! Cinco años! ¡Han pasado cinco años desde que ese… mocoso me dejó ahí para que me pudriera!"- Hades nunca había estado tan furioso en toda su vida y estaba dispuesto a tomar revancha de la situación. Llamó a sus secuaces pero estos no contestaron, al parecer habían escapado antes de que él saliera del río de las almas. Habían escapado de su furia por está ocasión.

_No importa, ya encontraré a esos dos tarde o temprano_, pensó para sí mismo.

- "¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlo, señor!"- era la voz de las arpías al unísono que lo llamaban.

- "¡Oh mis señoras! Confío en ustedes para ponerme al día supongo."

- "Sabíamos que deseabas eso y también sabemos de quién te interesa obtener noticias."

Hades sólo se le vino un nombre a la mente.

- "Hércules."

Era hora de saber su futuro y tomar al fin lo que tanto anhelaba.


End file.
